Never buy a Car with a Cullen
by kat.9981
Summary: Esme decides she wants to buy a car so, the whole family comes along. Why is Edward in a trunk and why does Emmett have a Slim Jim? What sort of trouble will the Cullens get into? Takes place after New Moon. May get a little OOC.
1. Buying a Car

Chapter 1- Buying a Car

**I do not own twilight or any of the character, Stephanie Meyers own them and I do not own Taco Bell and Happy Motors**.

Type: Humor

Rated: T

**Summery:** Esme decides she wants to buy a car, and of course, the family comes along. What sort of trouble will the Cullens get into? Takes place after New Moon.

**Please read the Authors not below, it's kind of important.**

**A/N****: All the places mention in this story is real place, they really exist. There is a chance some of the Characters may be a little OOC at some point.** **I will also try to get you some Sneak Peeks of the next chapter, and hopefully it will help you to write a review for me, because I would love your thought about this story, good review and bad reviews are welcome. I will try to at least update once a week maybe more, if I get lots of reviews. I plan on writing other stories after this one but I am only doing one story at a time. **

**BPOV**

"You're going to sleepover at my house tonight," Alice said as she reached my locker. "I'll have to ask Charlie and see if it's ok." I said. "Don't worry," Alice said. "He'll say yes, so I'll meet you at my house." She said as she raced away." I just shook my head. "Hey love," Edward said as he reached my locker. "Hey. I guess I'll be sleeping at your house tonight," I said as I got my last book I needed for the weekend. "We'll stop by your house and get your stuff before we go to my house," he said as I shut my locker. "I need to borrow your cell phone and call Charlie, even though I know I'll be able to sleep over because of Alice." I said as I sighed. "Here," he said as he handed me his cell phone. "That reminds me," he said. "I need to buy you a cell phone." "Edward, I don't need a cell phone and I also don't need you spending money on me." I said as I walked away from Edward.

After I was a few feet away I called Charlie to ask if I could sleepover. After Charlie had said yes even though I knew he'd say it, I met Edward at his car and then we headed off to my house, while the rest of his siblings took Emmett's Jeep back to their house. When I got home, Charlie was still at work as I suspected. I grabbed some clothes and some toiletries and put it in a gym bag as I went back outside. Edward was waiting for me in his Volvo as I got in. "Ready?" he asked as he turned towards me. "Ready," I said as we headed off to his house. When we got inside, we saw Jasper and Emmett on the Xbox playing some game while Alice and Rose were looking at some fashion magazine. Edward joined Emmett and Jasper while I joined Rose and Alice looking at all the new fall fashion clothes. While we were looking, Alice picked out the clothes I needed to buy, even though I had a whole closet full of clothes that she got me two weeks ago.

Not much later, Esme and Carlisle came into the room. "Children, Esme and I decided that she needs a car and so tomorrow, we are all going to go shopping for a car." Carlisle said. Alice squealed, excited about shopping for a car. Alice would be excited about anything that is related to shopping. "JASPER," Alice squealed. "We can also buy a car for you and me! Bella also needs a car as well because her car is going to die any minute now," Alice said thinking about who needs a car and who didn't need one. I groaned. "What's the matter?" Edward asked as he walked towards me. "I don't want to go shopping for a car with Alice. She probably shops for a cars like she does with clothes." I said. "Don't worry, we won't be with Alice. It would be just you and me, and no Alice," he said with a smile. I was feeling better about that since I know Edward doesn't enjoy shopping that much, but I know he wanted to get me a car for quite a while. I just let that thought go as we enjoyed the rest of the night or at least part of the night for me as Alice and Rose gave me a makeover.

After a three-hour makeover, we watched Emmett beating Jasper and Edward at Dance, Dance Revolution. That had me on the floor, laughing. The next morning, I woke up with the bed moving. Emmett was jumping on the bed trying to wake me up. When I was able to open my eyes, I noticed that he had huge grin on his face. "BELLA, IT'S TIME TO BUY A CAR." Emmett yelled. I got up still sleepy from last night and went to go take a shower. After getting ready, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme rode in the Mercedes, while Emmett, Rose, Edward, and I took Emmett's jeep. Five minutes into the ride, which should have taken ten minutes, we arrived at the Drive-Thu at Taco Bell in Beaver, WA. "Why are we here?" I asked Emmett since, no one in the car eats food except me and I wasn't hungry. "You'll see," he said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Sneak Peek of Chapter 2:

_Bella had no idea of what I was going to do, it's going to be hilarious. I looked at Edward, and I saw he was trying not to laugh but I could tell he would burst anytime now. I saw a Taco Bell and I knew it is the perfect place to do it. "Welcome to Taco Bell, what can I get for you today?"_

**What is Emmett going to do? Please review and tell me what you think Emmett is going to do and just to tell you this chapter is my worst chapter. Personally, I hate it. It will get a lot better, just trust me. The other chapters are going to be longer. Reviews always help me write better. Tell me if you like this, love it, or hate it, tell me what you think of it.**


	2. No Santa?

Chapter 2- No Santa?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the character, Stephanie Meyers own them and I do not own Taco Bell.

**A/N:** **I hope you like it. I also have a deleted another version I did of this chapter, but if you review I will PM you it.**

**Emmett POV **

Bella had no idea of what I was going to do; it was going to be hilarious. I looked at Edward, and I saw he was trying not to laugh, but I could tell he would burst anytime now. I saw a Taco Bell and I knew it is the perfect place to do it. "Welcome to Taco Bell, what can I get for you today?" The guy in the speaker said. "Yea, I have a question," I said to the guy in the speaker. "Ok, what's your question?" The guy answer back. "What is your name?" I asked since I needed to know it to make this work better. The guy reply "Jake," I heard Edward in the back starting to growl, knowing it reminded him about Jacob Black.

"Well Jake, did you go to College?" I asked while leaning out of the window. "I'm in College right now," Jake answer starting to act a little annoyed. "Is it fun so far? I want to know because I'm about to graduate from High School and I want to know if it's worth it to go and spend a bunch on money on College." I said back, knowing I was getting him annoyed. "What would you like sir," he said. "Hmm let me think. I would like to know if you can see me though the drive-thru." I asked. "Yes sir, I can see you. We have cameras at the drive-thru." He answered getting tired, but I still had a lot more questions to ask him.

"Oh, how does my hair look? I got it cut today and I want to get your opinion on how it looks." I asked him trying not to laugh. "It looks good sir. Do you know what you want yet?" He asked and I can hear the tiredness in his voice. "Yes. I would like two tacos and I would also like to know what you are doing this weekend." There was silence and I was so close to busting out laughing. "Um, I going on a date with my _girlfriend_ tonight." he answer knowing he was just saying that to think I was asking him out. "Oh, that is kind of a letdown because I want to take my girlfriend out tonight but she wouldn't go because of her gorgeous best friend is staying in town this weekend. My girlfriend won't leave her alone in the house and I was going to see if you wanted to go on a blind date, but that's too bad. Anyhow, I would also like two taco salads." I answered to see if he was telling the truth or lying about having a girlfriend.

"Well sir, I sorry about that and I hope you find someone to take your girlfriend's friend out with." He answered. " Since we been talking for about three minutes I think you can call me Emmett instead of 'sir'. It kind of gets on my nerves." I said to Jake. "Ok, Emmett what else would you like?" He asked. "Well let's see, I was wondering what you think Santa is going to bring you for Christmas this year, since it's so close to Christmas and all." I asked him. "My family doesn't open gifts on Christmas because Santa doesn't exist, so we don't celebrate it," he said. "What do you mean Santa doesn't exist anymore? I sit on his lap every year since I was five years old and he always bring me gifts." I said to him wondering what he would say next.

"Um, Santa died a long time ago before our parents were even born." He said in response. "No Santa?" I asked him. "Yes Emmet, he has been dead for many years now," he said trying to not upset me. I knew what I was going to say next. I tried to prepare myself from not bursting out laughing. "SANTA IS DEAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Every year for I don't know how long, I have been sitting on an imposter lap every Christmas!" I answered in a sad voice trying not to laugh. Edward looked like he would die laughing any second, even though that was impossible for us to die. "I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't know you still believe in Santa Claus." He answered trying not to make me break down even more.

"Don't worry about me Jake, I think I will survive, hopefully. I will live on knowing that every time I see Santa every year he is just a fake and he is trying to make kids still believing in Santa even though he is DEAD." I said trying to keep my voice to where it sounds like I would break down any second. "Would you like anything else Emmett?" He asked trying to be careful of what he said. "No, I don't think I can eat anything right now, knowing Santa is DEAD." "Um," Jake said knowing he didn't know what to say.

"Bye Jake, maybe I'll see you another day when I've recovered from this trauma I just encountered. It may take me months or maybe years for me to recover." I said and then I drove off laughing my head off with Edward. I stop laughing when I felt someone hit my head, and I saw that it was Rose. "Rose, why did you have do that?" I said while rubbing my head."Because, that was one of the dumbest things you've ever done." Rose said while glaring me. We arrived at Happy Motors in 40 minutes because of my fast driving, even though Edward said he could get there in 30 minutes. We got out and I saw the rest of my family waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Carlisle asked. "Well, Emmett decided he wanted to take a detour to Taco Bell." Edward said trying not to laugh. "Do I even want to know?" Carlisle asked. Everyone except for Esme, who had no idea what happened, shook their heads. Knowing Alice, she knew what I did and told Jasper. Carlisle left the parking lot and walked into Happy Motors with Esme.

**BPOV**

We went into a building that looked like an office and a man with green eyes and brown hair came up to us and said, "Welcome to Happy Motors, my name is Kyle Martin. How may I help you today?" Carlisle was the first to speak. "Yes, my name is Carlisle and my wife wants to buy a car." Kyle replied, "well, you came to the right place because Happy Motors has a huge selection of cars in stock for you. Why don't you follow me and I can help you get started on finding the perfect car for you." When we went outside, there were different types of car lined up in different groups. We headed towards the luxury cars. I guessed that Kyle knew Carlisle was rich. We came up to where all the foreign cars were located. I was surprised that Happy Motors sold those types of cars.

**Esme POV**

After an hour of looking for a car, I noticed the kids getting a little bored. It seemed like Alice was interested in buying a car for herself. Rose and Emmett looked bored. Well, mostly Emmett looked bored, and I remembered Edward told me he wanted to buy a new car for Bella. I turned to Carlisle and said, "Dear, I think the kids are bored. We should let them look around and I know Alice and Edward want to buy a car."

He stopped walking and turned around and said, "Kids, why don't you go look around since you look like you don't want to shop with us." They all had smiles on their faces, and they all started running off in human speed. Alice started running where the Porsches were, while Jasper trying to catch up to her. Rose and Emmett went towards the BMWs, and Edward and Bella went where the Mercedes were located. Carlisle and I started to follow Kyle, and I looked back, watching my kids walking out of view. I hope they don't cause any trouble.

**What kind of trouble do you think the will the Cullens stir up? Tell me what you think about the story. Remember, if you review, I PM you the second version of Emmett in the Drive-thru. Next chapter is Alice and Jasper.**

Sneak Peek of Chapter 3: 

"_Well, Alice you come to the right place, we have huge selection of different type of cars, would you like to test drive this car here", Steve said while pointing to the Carrera. Alice just nodding her head while still jumping up and down; Steve has no idea what he got himself into._

**What will Alice do?**

**The sooner you review the sooner you'll find out**


	3. Does it come in Pink?

Chapter 3- Does it come in Pink?

**I do not own the twilight saga or any of the character, Stephanie Meyers own them and I also do not own Happy Motors.** I also do not own any of these cars listed in this story but I wish I own some of these cars, pictures of the cars are in my profile.

A/N: **So it won't cause any confusion, Alice, Jasper, and Esme do not own a car in this story. You are welcome to review and tell me what car you think they should get, but Alice's car is already chosen.** **I will not describe each car good in this story so I will hopefully have a picture of each car mention in this story on my profile, if I don't you can always look it up. I'm sorry if it a little OOC.**

**Jasper POV**

Once Carlisle let us look around, Alice ran as fast as possible at human speed where the Porsche cars were. I was a few steps behind her trying my best to keep up. I knew she always wanted a Porsche. When I finally caught up to her, she stopped at a silver Carrera GT. **(A/N:All Cars on profile)** She was looking inside of the Carrera while jumping up and down. A minute later an older guy with messy black hair came up to us and asked, "Hello, my name is Steve. How may I help you today?" Alice answered before I could open my mouth. "Yes, hi my name is Alice and I am looking for a car, a Porsche to be more exact and also, I want to buy a car for my husband too." She said while pointing to me.

I reached over to shake Steve's hand and said, "hello, my name is Jasper." "Well nice to meet you Jasper. So whose car do we want to look for right now?" He asked us. Before I could open my mouth again Alice said, "Oh, me!" she said while waving her hand up in the air while jumping up and down. "Well, Alice you came to the right place. We have a huge selection of different types of cars. Would you like to test-drive this car here? Steve asked while pointing to the silver Carrera we were just looking at. Alice just nodded her head while still jumping up and down. Steve had no idea what he got himself into.

Alice was already in the driver's seat before Steve and I were in the car. Alice was jumping up and down holding the wheel while I was in the back of the car, trying to send calm waves towards Alice. Once Steve and I got settled in our seat, Alice was off in the car, going her usual 60 miles per hour over the speed limit. I felt scared and I no idea why until I looked over at Steve and he was gripping the seat for dear life. I send a calm wave towards him and he seemed to relax a little bit, but he was still gripping the seat, afraid to let go. After about ten minutes of test driving the Carrera, we came back to the car lot and we all got out. Steve was still a little scared. "W-what did you think about that beauty?" Steve asked Alice.

"Wellll" she answered, "I liked it and all but, I don't really like the color. Do you have any in pink?" "I'm sorry Alice, we don't have any cars that come in pink." Steve answered as he finally calmed down. "Do you have it in yellow?" Alice asked Steve with a huge grin on her face. "I'm sorry, the Carrera doesn't come in yellow either. Do you have any other color you like?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face. "No." She said in a sad voice. Steve said "Well, we do have other types of Porsche, if you would like to see them." "Ok." She said perking up again. She dragged me with her as we started to follow Steve.

He lead us to another car and he said, "how about this car Alice? It is the 911 GT3. It has a 465 horsepower and by the way you drove the Carrera, I can tell you like fast cars. It also comes in the color yellow." I could tell he wanted her to pick the 911 GT3 because the emotion he was giving off. He didn't want to be in the car while Alice was driving. "Hmm, I don't know. Can we test drive it?" Alice asked Steve with a hopeful smile on her face. "Sure Alice, you can test drive it," he said while trying to put a smile on his face. We got in the 911 GT3 and Steve asked Alice, "Do you mind if you slow down a bit while driving? I would appreciate it if you would."

"Oh, was I driving too fast?" Alice asked putting on her innocent face. "Yes Alice, umm, I was kind of afraid of the way you were driving." He said trying not to upset her. I was about to laugh, but I stopped myself. It was more like he was terrified by the way Alice was driving. "Ok, I'll drive a little bit slower." She said and I saw Steve relax a bit more. "Let's get started then," he said. I can see he was happy about Alice driving slower. When we got out of the parking lot, she accelerated the second she reached the road reaching over the speed limit. Steve was holding for his life again. "Um, Alice I thought you were going to go slower." Steve said.

"I am going slower. I was going 120 miles per hour and now I am going 100miles per hour." She said with a confused face on. "Oh, ok." He said as he gave off sad waves of emotion. When we got back to the car lot, Steve got out and it looked like he was going to kiss the ground any minute. "So how did you like it Alice?" He asked and it seemed like he was going to beg her to buy that car. "I loved the way it drove and all but," she stopped. "But what?" Steve said giving panic emotion. "I don't like the spoiler in the back." Alice said.

"Oh, ok lets go over here. Why don't you look here to see the others Porsches?" Steve responded with no excitement in his voice. He showed Alice a yellow car. "This here is one of our best Porsches, we have here. This is a 911 Turbo. It has 480 horsepower and it's one of our fastest cars here," he said with a huge smile on his face. "Oh my Carlisle! I LOVE this car! I don't think I need to test drive it. Jasper, I found the car I want." She said with a huge smile on her face."Ok Alice, let's buy this car then." I said in a very joyful voice, I don't know why.

I looked over at Steve and it looked like he could just scream for joy that Alice was finally done. "Ok Steve, since I'm done with finding a car for me, we need to find my husband a car now." Alice said. I suddenly felt sad and almost wanting to kill myself for some reason. I looked over at Steve to see that his emotion was coming off pretty strong towards me as we were walking towards the other cars. "This is going to be a long day," he whispered to himself as we walked along towards the Lamborghini.

**Do you feel sorry for Steve? When I was writing the chapter, it was very funny picturing Alice in a Porsche all hyped up while driving and talking to Steve at the same time. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter, Rose and Emmett. There will also be more Alice and Jasper, because Jasper needs a car. **

Sneak Peek:

_As we were walking around, we came across another group of cars and that is when I stopped dead in my feet. My feet could not move. I found a car better than my Jeep, not just better; ten times better then my Jeep. I just found my Perfect car._

**Can anyone guess what Emmett's "Perfect Car" is? Since there are so many cars out ther, I'll give you a hint. Review and take a guess of what car would be perfect for Emmett. If you guess right I give you the title to the next chapter.**

**HINT****: I'm looking for a brand of cars not really a specific car, the military also use this type of car. Please do not look on the internet to help you find this car, please. Everyone knows this brand of car even without a picture you should know. **


	4. Sorry

Have some good news and bad news. The good news is I found a beta reader to do my story, the bad news is I'm not going to post any more until my beta reader look at my chapters. Don't worry; I'm not abandoning this story. While my beta reader is proofreading my story, I'm going to be writing the other chapters plus some chapters to my next story I'm going to write. So it maybe a week maybe two weeks the most until I post the next chapter up. The next time I will post will be correcting my other chapters. I'm Sorry.


	5. Emmett Humping Cars?

Chapter 4- Emmett humping cars?

**Do not own twilight Stephanie Meyers own twilight and the character.** **It may get a little OOC but I will try to stay in Character as much as possible. **

**A/N:**** I wasn't expecting to put this chapter up this early. I was not expecting 234 hits yesterday, WOW. I want to thanks my beta reader Alice001 for beta reading my chapters so fast. Yesterday she did two chapters and today she also beta two chapters. I want to also thanks darklust34, Twilight fangirl13, -CrA-zAy ChIcKiE-. Especially -CrA-zAy ChIcKiE- she review every chapter so far. So keep reviewing. Also, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

Emmett POV

Once Carlisle let us roam around Rose wanted to go where the BMWs where and I didn't know why. "Rose why are we going over here? I want to look at the Jeeps." I asked hoping I wasn't making Rose mad.

"Well Emmett, I was thinking about getting a new car and I want another BMW, but a different kind of BMW." She said while starting to drag me over to a car. She started looking at this one car. It looked like a Roadster BMW, but I didn't really know. "Emmett, I love this car. I may get it!" She said excitedly. I knew Rose would get that car and no one would change her mind about it. "Let's go find sales person so I can test drive it." She said while she walked away from the BMWs. As we were walking around, we came across another group of cars and that is when I stopped dead in my tracks. My feet could not move. I found a car better than my Jeep, not just better; ten times better then my Jeep. I just found my perfect car.

Right in front of me was my perfect car. Rose stopped dragging me and asked, "What's wrong Emmett why did you stop?" I could not answer. I stared open mouthed at the unbelievable monster machine. I do not know how long I was standing there until I heard a loud slap, and I realized that Rose just hit me across the back of the head. "EMMETT!" She yelled. "What is wrong with you?" I closed my mouth and opened it again to say something, but I could not get the words out. "R-R-Rose, I-I-I think I ch-changed my mind," I said still staring at it not knowing if I could tear my eyes away from the car.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean you changed your mind?" Her voice was confused. "I want a hum-hump her." I stutter. "You want to WHAT??" She asked while glaring at me with the fieriest face on. "A hump-humpher" I stutter pointing at the silver Hummer. Rose looked over and started laughing so hard she was rolling on the ground. That knocked me out of my trance and caused me to scowl at her. She looked up at me and gasped out between her laugh.

"I did not know you like to hump cars Emmett!" She said and I glared at her and decide to walk around it to take a better look at the Hummer. To my surprise, she grasped my hand and jerked me the other direction toward the BMW. "It is still my turn to look for a car. After I find something for me, I'll let you hump that Hummer over there," she said laughing while dragging me away from the Hummers.

A few minutes later we saw a man that was finishing helping a couple look for a car. "Sir," Rose said to him. "Yes ma'am? What can I do for you today?" He answered Rose with a huge smile on his face. "I would like to test drive that Z4 Roadster 3.0i BMW over there," she said. "Uh, yes ma'm let me get the keys to the car and I will meet you over there to test drive it." He said surprised that she knew what the name of the car.

When the guy finally came back with the keys, Rose and the salesmen started to get into the car. I didn't want to go test drive the BMW. I wanted to go look at the Hummer. "Rose, I'm going over to the Hummer while you test drive that car. You can meet me over by the Hummers later." I said to her while starting to inch towards the Hummers.

"Ok, but stay out of trouble," she said just before she drove off in the BMW with the salesmen. The second the BMW was out of site, I ran over towards the Hummer as fast as I could at human speed. I stopped at closest Hummer to me. I checked the door to see if it was unlocked, but it wasn't. I checked all the other doors and they were all locked. I was so close to just ripping the door of the car just to look inside of it. Before I did anything else, a guy came up to me and said, "hello, my name is Jason, can I help you?"

"Yeah, do you have the keys to this car?" I asked while pointing to the Hummer. "Ah, the H2 Hummer. Let me quickly get them for you," he said while walking back to get the keys. After ten minutes of trying to wait patiently and not rip the door off, Rose came over to me and said "Why are you jumping around?" I replied, "because any second, I'm going to rip this door open if Jason doesn't come back with the keys to this car." "Who's Jason?" She asked. "He's the guy who is suppose to get the keys to this car, and it has been ten minutes." I said starting to whine.

"Here," she said while getting a long slim strip of metal out of her purse. "What is that Rose?" I asked while staring at the object in her hand. She looked at me like I was dumb and said, "It's a Slim Jim. It unlock cars without the key.""Oh," I said. "Why do you have one?" "Well, after Carlisle told us that we were going car shopping, I knew I wanted to buy a car and I'm not always patient you know. I don't want to wait like ten minutes for the guy to come back with the keys and so, I use the Slim Jim to open the car when they're not looking." She said. She was just about to use the Slim Jim on the Hummer when I stopped her.

"Emmett, why did you stop me? Didn't you want me to open the car?" She said looking at me. "No, I want to open the car." I said. "Emmett you don't know how to use a Slim Jim, so let me do it." She said taking my hand away from the Slim Jim. "Well, let me try. Pleaseeee?" I asked as I plead to her to let me do it. "Fine," she said while handing me the Slim Jim. Once I got the Slim Jim I started to unlock the door.

Rose POV(starts after Rose is done test driving)

After I was done test driving the BMW the salesman, I think his name was Andy, came around and said "So, do you like the car?" "Well," I said. "I love it and all but I don't think I can get it since I have a M3 BMW at home. I've only had it for two years and my family is planning on getting at least four cars. Not today, maybe another day when my family isn't buying cars. I have to go find my husband now, bye." I left to go towards the Hummers to find Emmett; hopefully he hasn't got himself in trouble yet.

I found Emmett by a Silver Hummer jumping up and down, and it looked like he needed to go to the bathroom or something. I came up to him and asked, "Why are you jumping around?" "Because any second, I'm going to rip this door open if Jason doesn't come back with the keys to this car." He said while trying to keep his hands off the car. "Who's Jason?" I asked not knowing who he was talking about. "He's the salesman who is getting the keys to this car." He said while still jumping around. "Here," I said while getting a Slim Jim out of my purse. "What is that Rose?" He asked while staring at the Slim Jim in my hand. I looked at him like he was dumb; I couldn't believe he didn't know what a Slim Jim was.

"It's a Slim Jim, it unlocks cars without the key." I replied. "Oh," he said with his mouth shaped in an "O" and then asked, "why do you have one?" I started to explain to him that I got the Slim Jim after Carlisle announced that we were going to go shop for cars. Then I told Emmett that I wanted to buy a car and that I had no patience waiting for the salesman to get the key. Also, that I use the Slim Jim when they are not looking to open the cars. I was just about to open the Hummer with the Slim Jim when Emmett stopped me.

I looked at him and said, "Emmett, why did you stop me? Do you want me to open the car?" "No, I want to open the car." He said almost begging me to let him do it. "Emmett you don't know how to use a Slim Jim, so let me do it." I said taking his hand away from the Slim Jim. "Well, let me try. Pleaseeee?" He asked now pleading me let him do it. "Fine," I said not wanting to hear him beg anymore.

I handed him the Slim Jim and once he got the Slim Jim he started to unlock the door. Just then, I remembered that I forgot to tell Emmett to be careful, or else he's going to set the alarm off the Hummer. Before I said could say a word he got the door unlocked and opened the door. Of course, the alarm went off. Once the alarm went off, Emmett threw the Slim Jim in the back of the car, acting like he didn't do it. I seriously don't know how I put up with him. I looked under the car for the alarm fuse to turn the car alarm off.

After a few seconds, I found the fuse to the alarm and I unplugged it. Then the alarm turned off. Just as I got up from under the car Jason, I'm guessing, came towards us with keys in his hands. "I'm sorry it took so long. I had to show someone where the Beamers were." He said and he looked up and noticed the door was already open. He looked at Emmett with a confused expression on his face and then at me. I could see Emmett didn't know how to explain how the door got open.

So I spoke to Jason before Emmett could think of something stupid to say. "The passenger door was unlocked." Jason mumbled quietly, "I could have sworn I locked that car." After that, his confused expression disappeared and he walked towards Emmett. "Here are the keys to the Hummer. Would you like to look inside? If you didn't already." He said while giving the keys to Emmett.

Emmett POV

Once Jason gave me the keys to the car, I jumped in the car and noticed some things my Jeep didn't have. "Rose, look at this. This Hummer has a DVD player with wireless headphones." I said while touching a different button to the TV.

Jason came in the Hummer and told me, "The Silver Mist Hummer is a special Edition Hummer. It has heated windshield wiper system with warm fluid on demand that removes snow, ice, and debris. It has a rear-seat DVD system with dual headrest-mounted viewing screens each with individual DVD-players and wireless headphones." I looked around and there was another screen up in the front.

It looked too small to be a TV, so I asked Jason, "What is this screen used for up here?""This screen here is a full color display screen that automatically comes on when you put your car in reverse. You can use this screen to help you back out instead of turning your head to try to reverse." He explained to me while pointing to the screen. "Do you want to test drive the Hummer?" He asked as I finished looking at the car's features. "Yes!" I said while barely containing all my excitement. I ran to sit in the driver's seat. Jason sat in the front seat and Rose sat in the back. I was ready to drive my perfect car.

**A/N****: Next Chapter, Emmett test drive the Hummer. What kind of trouble will he stir? Just to tell you I don't know much about cars, and I looked up information about all the cars. I would have added the next chapter to this but I was afraid it was going to be too long of a Chapter. I was laughing as I was picturing Emmett breaking into a car and setting off the alarm and hiding the Slim Jim. But there is more to come, so review because they make me write faster.**

Sneak Peak:

_I took a sharp turn to be able to go on the gravel road, and now I'm about to test how well the Hummer does off road._

**What do you think is going to happen? Review and tell me what you think. Just for that many hits in one day I'm going to give you the title to the next chapter and it is titled "Off Road" **


	6. Off Road

**Disclaimer**: **I do own twilight; Stephanie Meyers own twilight and the character. I just own the all the sale guys in this story.  
**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who review. The song Emmett sings in this Chapter is "Born to be Wild" by Steppenwolf. When the lyrics shows up on this story I would listen to it while reading it or listen to it before you read it, if you don't know it. Also, I'll will be busy for the next few days and so I won't be able to post any chapters until Friday or Saturday, Sorry, I have a life and it doesn't always evolved around Fanfiction, sorry.

**Emmett POV**

I was too excited about test driving my dream car. I couldn't wait any longer for Jason to close the door. When it was close to being shut, I zoomed out of the parking lot of Happy Motors. Rose was looking a little irradiated, but she just shrugged it off. I looked over to Jason and he seemed a little nervous. "How do you like the Hummer so far?" He asked while trying not to hyperventilate. "It's awesome, I can't believe I never heard of this car until today." I said while testing how it drove. "Well, just to tell you ahead of time, this car doesn't have good gas mileage. If you're not willing to pay a lot of money on gas, I'd advise you not to get this car." He said while trying not to get car sick.

"Na, I don't mind having to pay a lot of money on gas for an awesome car like this!" I said jumping up and down on my seat. Wait, I'm jumping up and down on my seat? Man, I'm starting to act like Alice. Now that's scary."Also," Jason said while gripping his seat. "This car is not just made to go on the road, but it can also go off road too. It rides very good when on hills and uneven terrain." Man, this car is better than I thought. This is a hundred times better than my Jeep. It's not too tall and Bella would be able to climb in without Edward's help; even though I know Edward and Bella don't mind the height of the Jeep. After Jason said that, I found what looked like a gravel road and I decided to go on it. I took a sharp turn to be able to go on the gravel road. Now, I was about to test how well the Hummer does off road.

**A/N: Wouldn't it be horrible if I stopped the chapter here? But I won't, I'm not that mean.  
**

**Rose POV **

Once Emmett turned onto the gravel road, I knew there was going to be trouble. "Emmett! Stay on the road and don't do what I know you are going to do." I said while glaring at him. "I don't know what you're think I'm going to do." "Emmett!" I said knowing he was trying to annoy me. "Come on Rose! I want to try how it does off road because I'm going to be driving this instead of the Jeep. I need to know how it drives," he said looking towards me with a pleading face on. "No." I said giving him an evil glare. "Please Rose? Pleaseeee?" He said begging for me to let him drive off road. "Fine Emmett, but don't do anything stupid and you know what I mean." I said to him with my arms crossed. I leaned over towards Jason and said, "I would hold on tight if I were you. You've never seen him drive off road before." He was now frightened about what was going to happen. Before he could say anything, Emmett zoomed off on the gravel road.

We had been on the gravel road for a minute, when Emmett said, "Let's put some music on. This car is too quiet." He turned on the radio, and was turning the knob to try to find a station. "Sir, watch the road! You are going to crash into a tree!" Jason said beginning to hyperventilate. "No I'm not," he said while turning the knob. After a few times of turning the knob, he found the station he was looking for and a new song was just beginning. "Rose, I love this song!" He said as he started to sing.

**A/N:**** Emmett is singing along with the song**

"Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way."

When he was singing, he pretended to have a microphone in his hand. He was driving with one hand and thank goodness he didn't have two hands off of the wheel. I think Jason would have had a heart attack.

"Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space."

Up ahead there was a sharp turn and Emmett was still singing and not even showing any signs of knowing there was a turn ahead. I looked over at Jason and he was starting to sweat like hell.

"Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die."

After he finished that line, we were right at that sharp turn and he was still going straight. "Emmett, don't kill the human!" I said to him in vampire speed. He said, "Don't worry I won't kill him." Jason looked straight at Emmett not being able to understand a word. While he was singing, he didn't turn and the car ended up flying in the air.

"Born to be wild  
Born to be wild."

We landed with a thump and then Emmett pressed on the gas. Then I noticed that we were on a golf course. Emmett was still driving around and he was almost running over some golf carts. He took his hand off of the wheel when the Interlude began and closed his eyes and started doing air guitar. He almost ran over a guy, but the guy jumped out of the way before Emmett ran over him. After that, Jason reached over and started to take over the wheel. When the Interlude finished, Emmett put his hands on the wheel but kept on singing.

"Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way."

We got off of the golf course, but instead of going back on the road, we ended up going though backyards.

"Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space."

We got back on the road after going through five different backyards.

"Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die."

When the song finished, we got back to the car lot of Happy Motors. I looked over at Jason to see if he survived Emmett's crazy off road driving. He looked like he's about to have a heart attack. I hit Emmett's head and said, "Emmett, I think you gave Jason a heart attack." He looked over at Jason "This car is sold." Emmett said having a huge grin on his face. "o-o-o-k, j-j-just m-m-meet m-me i-in t-the o-o-office." He said not being able to move. "Ok, we'll meet you there in a little bit." Emmett said while getting out of the car. Jason was petrified by the way Emmett was driving. I waited to make sure Jason was alright, and that Emmett didn't kill him. It would be Emmett's fault if he died and we would have to hide the body and hopefully no one would've missed him.

It took a few minutes for Jason to move, but once he did he said, "I'll be in the office when you decide to buy it," and then he walked off. I went over to Emmett and hit him again "Ow Rose, why did you hit me?" He asked rubbing the back of his head. "Because Emmett, you almost killed a man, and you're lucky he is still alive!" I said while glaring at Emmett. "Let's go find everyone else and see if they're finished shopping." I said while I walked off to find them.

A/N: **What did you think? I would love for you to review and me what you thought about this chapter. I greatly appreciate everyone who reviewed. There are four more chapters left, so there is still more to come. I already plan each Chapter so, next Chapter Jasper buying a car, then Edward and Bella next, then the last couple Carlisle and Esme. Then the last chapter will be ending of 'Never buy a car with a Cullen.' Next story I'm going to do after this is 'Blue Empress.' I tell more about it next chapter. **

Sneak Peek:

_After a few seconds she said "Jasper, I'm going to look around while you and Logan find a car." She left and then it was just Logan and me. "How about we look at some other Lamborghini" he said. I nodded my heard and we headed off to look at more cars. I wonder what Alice is up to._


	7. I didn't get the Memo

**Chapter 6 – I didn't get the Memo**

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyers own Twilight I do not.

**A/N:**** First off, Happy Fourth of July to everyone. Because of the wait, here is a long chapter. So far this is my longest chapter 2,549 words. There a good chance that some of the character will get OOC in this chapter. I will try my best to keep them in character. I'm also sad; I got no reviews last chapter. I would like at least one review each chapter but, I don't want to be those type of writers who says "I won't update till I get 10 reviews" or something like that, but I would like at least one review each chapter. I have the summery of my next story "The Blue Empress" at the end of this chapter. I also have pictures of all the cars in my profile so you can check it out. Now, on with the story.**

**Jasper POV**

I kind of felt sorry for Steve having to put up with Alice and her shopping addiction. Who knew her shopping addiction included buying a car? Steve would now have to put up with helping me find a car, but I could promise him, it wouldn't be half as bad as Alice finding a car. I was planning on finding a car I liked and buying it. As we reached were the Lamborghini were, Alice raced towards one car and said, "Jasper, you need to buy this car. No, buy this car," she said while running around looking at different cars. I send calm waves towards Alice because it wasn't helping Steve at all.

"Alice," I said. "You need to calm down. I'll choose my car for myself." "But Jasper, I want to pick out a car for you," she said starting to pout. Before Alice and I could argue more, a guy came walking towards us and said, "Hey Steve, you got a phone call. I think it is your wife." "Oh, Logan do you mind helping this couple while I talk to her?" Steve said in a hopeful voice begging to get away from Alice.

"Sure. You know what, I'll finish finding a car for this couple while you take a break. You look exhausted." He said looking at Steve a little worried. "Thank you so much Logan. I owe you." Steve said with a huge grin. "No problem, this will be the last customer before I have to go home." The other guy said. "Bye." Steve said hurrying into the building before the guy could change his mind. "I wonder what his hurry was," the other guy said, but then just shrugged it off. The guy came up to us and said, "Hello, my name is Logan and I will be helping you buy a car." Alice skipped towards Logan and said, "Hi Logan, my name is Alice and this is my husband Jasper." I held out my hand to shake Logan's hand when Alice introduced me.

"Well, let's get started. Who are we buying a car for?" He said while he started to walk. "Well, I already bought a car. Steve was so helpful. Now, we need to buy a car for my husband now." She said while starting to skip. "Ok, what type of car are you looking for?" Logan said while facing me. Before I could answer, Alice spoke up and said, "Jasper will love a fast car, maybe a Porsche and also in yellow. Oh Jasper, our cars can match." She said while jumping up and down picturing us driving side by side. "No Alice, I'm going to pick my car out, ok. I think you scared Steve already and I don't want you doing it to Logan." I said to her while she was still picturing a car for me.

"Well sir, what type of car would you like?" Logan said while walking around the car lot. I was thinking about what type of car I would like. "I would like something sporty, fast, and something that's not too small but not big." I said to Logan as I was picturing the type of car I wanted. "Well, let me think," he said while trying to think of the perfect car for me. "I know the perfect type of car for you. Follow me and I will let you pick." He said while directing us towards the other side of the car lot. As we were walking, we passed where the Volkswagen car were. I saw a couple arguing about getting a Volkswagen Beetle. I felt sorry for the husband for having to buy a car like that. Heck I'd feel sorry for any male who had to buy that car. A few seconds later, Alice stopped and saw the exact car I did not want to get.

"Jasper you have to get this car," she said while pointing to a pink, yes pink, Volkswagen Beetle. "No Alice, I am not getting a Volkswagen Beetle especially if it's pink." I said afraid she was going to make me get this car. "Why not Jasper?" She asked while she pouted knowing she could get her way with that face. "Because, it is a girl car and because it's PINK." I said trying not to give in."Well Jasper, didn't you know that boys are wearing pink now? So it's not actually a girl color anymore." She said while trying very hard to get her way. "I didn't get the memo on that Alice and I'm not getting that car and I also not getting that color." I said walking the way Logan was walking. "Yes" I said to myself, Alice didn't get her way this time. We arrived where the Lamborghini were and there were some nice cars, and there were no girly cars or any cars that were pink. Logan stopped at a nice looking car that I kind of liked.

"This is 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera. It's very fast and good for those who love to drive fast. Do you want to test drive it now?" He said while pointing to the car. "Sure." I said as I was reaching out for the door handle. Once everyone got in, I notice Logan holding onto the seat. I laughed and knew he got a warning from Steve about us. "Don't worry," I said to Logan, "I don't drive like my wife here." I said while pointing to Alice."Hey!" Alice said while giving me one of her cute pout. After everyone got buckled in, we headed off.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later . . . .**

* * *

"I don't like this car," Alice said while getting out of the car. "Why don't you get the car we saw earlier?" I was getting tired of her trying to convince me to get that pink beetle. She had tried all the way though test driving the first car. "Alice, that's a girl car. I don't want a girl car." All of a sudden she started having a vision. After a few seconds she said, "Jasper, I'm going to look around while you and Logan find a car." She left and then it was just Logan and me. "How about we look at some other Lamborghinis?" He said. I nodded my head and we headed off to look at more cars. I wondered what Alice was up to.

**Alice POV **

After I got the vision of Emmett and Rose, I decided to go find them. After telling Jasper I was going to look around, I headed off towards the Beamers because that's where I saw them in my vision. Not long after, I saw them heading towards me. Emmett looked more excited than I did with my Porsche.

"Alice, guess what?" He said as he jumped up and down barely containing his excitement. Good thing Jasper wasn't with us or else we would have had two people bouncing. "You got a Hummer that has a DVD player with wireless headphones, heated windshield wiper system that has warm fluid that removes snow, ice and debris, and a rear-seat DVD system with dual headrest-mounted viewing screens each with individual DVD-players and wireless headphones." I said with a smile plastered on my face. He kept on forgetting that I could see the future.

His smiled dropped and said, "I wanted to tell you. Why you have to be a psychic? You suck all the fun out for me." I just rolled my eyes from his comment. "What are you up to?" Rose asked while we started to walk. "I was just finding you because Jasper is finding a car right now and it's getting boring. He thinks a Volkswagen Beetle is a girl car," I said while walking back to where the Lamborghini cars are. "It is not a girl car," Rose said taking my side of the argument. "Yes it is." Emmett said walking behind us. "Thank you! At least someone thinks it is." Jasper said as we reached to where he was. Jasper was looking at a blue car.

"Whatever", I said not wanting to argue. "Ok, do you want to look at other types of cars since the Lamborghini wasn't your type car?" Logan said while looking at Jasper. "Yea, I think the Lamborghini is not my type of car. I like cars that are taller." Jasper said while we walked away from the Lamborghinis. "I know what type a car you need Jasper." Emmett said with a huge smile on his face. "What type of car?" Jasper said while looking around while we walked. "You need a Hummer. I got one and it does awesome off road and has a DVD player- "So you're the one that drove the Hummer off road" Logan said whispering to himself as Emmett continue to talk about his Hummer. "and we can play video games in there and-", Emmett never got to finish, Jasper cut Emmett off. "What is with everyone wanting me to get the same car as them?" He said starting to get annoyed. Ok, he was already annoyed. "Let me just find my-" He didn't finished his sentence because he was staring at something. We looked to see what he was looking at and saw some kind of Land Rover car.

"What is with everyone wanting me to get the same car as them?" He said starting to get annoyed. Ok, he was already annoyed. "Let me just find my-" He didn't finished his sentence because he was staring at something. We looked to see what he was looking at and saw some kind of Land Rover car. "Ah, I see you found the Land Rover Sports HST." Logan said while smiling. "Yeah, lets test drive this car." Jasper said with a huge smile. I don't think I ever seen him with a huge smile on his face before.

"Ok let me get the keys. I'll be right back." Logan said while walking back to the building. "Jasper, you don't need the keys. Rose has a Slim Jim and she'll be able to hot wire the car." Emmett said while looking at Jasper with one of his grins. "Emmett, I'm not going to break into this car. I'm patience unlike some people." Jasper said looking directly at Emmett. "What? I just saying you could open the car on your own." Emmett said before getting cut off by Logan "Ok, here is the keys lets go."

**Jasper POV **

We all got into the gray Land Rover. Emmett tried to sit up front but got stuck, which was funny, but what was hilarious was Emmett trying to get out. He almost rolled the car over trying to get out. When he finally got out he had to sit up front since as you can tell, he was too big for the back. Rose and Alice were in back with Logan in between them. We started to head out of the lot and Logan started to talk about the car and how it has good mileage and how it's one of the best off-road SUVs. "Jasper, we can race each other car in the forest. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"No Emmett, I'm not going to have my car destroyed." I said not wanting to know what kind of track he had planned for the race. A few minutes into the ride, I started to feel uncomfortable for some reason. I looked in my rear view mirror to see what was happening and saw Alice talking to Rose in the back with Logan right in the middle. I send calm waves towards Logan which helped a little bit, but I was still uncomfortable. After a few minutes Emmett hit the side of my arm. If I was human, it would have broken my arm. "What Emmett?" I said sinking into my seat.

"Why don't we turn around? It looks like you don't feel comfortable driving it." He said. "I like it. It's just Logan in the back sending me waves of his emotion that's making me feel like this." I said to Emmett. Emmett was quiet which was rare for him. After a few seconds he yelled, "I KNOW!" Everyone in the car just stopped what they were doing and looked at Emmett. "Sorry." He said with a small smile on his face. I saw Rose in the back shaking her head. "What you could do is since you can't calm him down, why don't you make him join Rose and Alice?" He suggested with a huge grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" I said not knowing what Emmett was saying. "What I mean is make him feel all excited and have him join Alice and Rose's conversation." He said with that same huge grin plaster on his face. "Oh." I said trying to convince myself that Emmett could be smart sometimes. I sent waves of excitement towards the back and saw Logan join into the conversation. I was happy that I got him to calm down. All of a sudden, I felt the car shake more than it was suppose to. I was going to make a comment to Logan about the bumpiness of the car when I turn towards Emmett and saw he was bouncing in his seat. He looked like he had too much caffeine in his body. "What's wrong with you?" I said to him.

"I'm sooooooo excited, can'tyoubelieveI'mgettingaHummer?" Emmett said jumping in his seat faster almost breaking the seat. It looks like Emmett got some of the wave of excitement I was sending to Logan. "Emmett stop bouncing, you're going to break the seat." I said to him not wanting him to break the car, I will probably get. "Why? I'm so excited!" Emmett said. I tried sending calm waves out to Emmett, but there was too much emotion in the car. My head was about to blow with all the emotion in the car. Alice, Rose, and Logan was feeling excited talking about the car Alice got and Rose trying out the BMWs, and Logan talking about the cars he wanted. While Emmett is in his seat acting like he had twenty cups of coffee. We were almost back to Happy Motors and once we got in the lot, I just had to get away from them. "This car is sold." I said to Logan as I got out. I needed to get away from all the excitement. I walked away going anywhere that was away from them.

**Alice POV**

As we got out of the car, I saw Jasper walking away. "This car is sold." He said as if he was in a hurry to go somewhere. "I wonder what his problem is." I said to Rose and Logan. "I don't know," Rose said but she just shrugged it off. "Let's go find Bella and Edward and see how they are doing." Emmett said jumping up and down. "I wonder if Emmett drank any coffee today", I thought to myself. Rose and I said goodbye to Logan as we were off to find Bella and Edward. "It's going to be a long day." I thought to myself as we left to find Bella and Edward.

**Jasper got a car, so three down, two more need a car. Sorry if Jasper was a little OOC. Next Chapter will be Edward and Bella. This is the summery I have for 'Blue Empress' right now, it may change a little bit. Summary: ****Bella moves to the small town of Forks. There is a house that is said to be haunted and anyone that goes in never comes out. What happens when a dare cause Bella to enter in that house, that cause her life to change forever. It isn't a very good summery and I hoping I get a better summery later. It's going to be Romance/Mystery type story. I already started to work on it. So, review and tell me what you think about it. Also, at the end of this story I'm thinking about giving you a little preview of "The Blue Empress"**

**There will be no sneak peek since I didn't get any reviews for this chapter. I will only give you sneak peeks when I get at least one review from the previous chapter.**


	8. EDWARD!

**Chapter 7- EDWARD!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the twilight saga or any of the character, Stephanie Meyers own them and I also do not own Happy Motors**

**Thanks to everyone who review. This chapter is where Edward and Bella are buying a car. All cars are on my profile so check them out. They may get a little OCC but I try to keep them in Character. After this chapter there will be two more chapters left. **

**BPOV**

I was happy when Esme let us go off to look around. Before I could say anything Edward he was pulling me, or more like dragging me, towards where the Ferrari was located. I didn't want to get a car, but Edward wanted me to get a better car for me. I didn't want him to spend money on me, which the Cullens have unlimited amount of, all thanks to Alice. This time I was going to let Edward buy me a car, no matter how much it cost. Usually, I wouldn't let Edward buy me anything, but just this once I was going to let him buy me a car, since he would probably somehow destroy my truck and look like it died of old age.

We ended up going up to some Mercedes. Edward and I started to look on our own not too far from each other. I came up to a red car. Do you like this car?" Edward asked making me jump. "Gosh Edward, don't do that. Do you want me to get a heart attack?" I said to him trying to bring my heart rate down. "Sorry so, do you like this car?" He said repeating his question. "Yea, I like it."I said to Edward. Right after I said this a guy started to walk towards us. "Hello, my name is Alex, how can I help you today." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Before I could answer Edward was already answering Alex. "Yes, my girlfriend needs a new car and we are here to buy one for her.""Well, what type of car do you like", Alex said while turning towards me. Edward spoke before I could, "She would like a nice car that can go over sixty" He said while smiling at Alex. "Ok, what is your pricing range?" Alex asked looking at Edward now. "Pricing isn't a problem, but somewhere around 100,000 dollars or more." Edward said with a huge smile on his face.

I looked at him. I was about to argue with him, but just decided just to let him buy me a expensive car knowing he can dazzle me into getting a expensive car. "The one you were just looking is a Silver Mercedes-Benz CLK 63 AMG Black Series and I do believe it is in your pricing range. Do you want to buy it?" Alex asked. "Yes, this car would be good", I said not wanting to deal with trying different cars and wanted to get it over with knowing I hate shopping. "No", Edward said looking at Alex.

I was surprise, I didn't think Edward would say that knowing this car was probably was more than one hundred thousand dollars. "Is there something wrong with this car?" Alex ask looking all around the car seeing if there was any scratches, or dents. "No, I want to make sure the car is safe for Bella", Edward said. "Oh, ok, how about we test drive it and see if it is up to your standard of a safe car", Alex said while looking back at us. "Let me get the keys", Alex said walking back to the building. After Alex, was a good distance away I turned towards Edward "Edward, I'm surprised I thought you wanted me to get an expensive car." I said to him shocked. "I do, but I want to make sure it is safe enough for you, and I am also surprised you let me buy an expensive car for you." He said mirroring the shocked face I had before.

"Well, I figure you would dazzle me into buying a car anyway so, why don't I save us some time. The sooner we find a car for me, the sooner we can leave." I said to Edward. After I said this I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Here are the keys, let's go test drive the car", Alex said handing the keys to me. Right when I was about to go towards the car, Edward snatched the keys out of my hands. I turned around towards him, but before I could he said, "I want to test drive it first to see if everything works ok." "Edward", I said to him a little annoyed. "It's going to be my car and I'm going to be driving it, so let me test drive it." I said to him putting my hands at my waist. "I know, but I want to make sure it is safe enough for you to handle, because this is a sports car and it is different from the truck you're use to driving." He said walking towards the car.

I just sighed, just wanting to get car shopping with. I was kind of glad Alice wasn't with us, I wonder if shopping for a car would be like shopping for clothes for Alice. But, I just shrugged it off wanted to get it over with. I ended up in the back seat while Alex and Edward was in the front. Once we got in, I heard "This car is too cramped", I looked in front to see Edward trying to get comfortable, in the driver seat. He was moving all around trying to get comfortable. After about a minute of Edward moving around, Edward started the car. I thought we were going to head out but I heard another comment from Edward. "The engine is too loud", he said with a frown on his face. I just put my head in my hand thinking this is going to be a long day.

We finally headed off after Edward moving the mirrors so many times; I didn't think Edward could be this annoying. After about a minute of driving I felt the car wobble a little bit. I looked up, "What are you doing, Edward?" I asked Edward, while trying to hold on the head rest in front of me. "I'm trying to see how the handling is", he said while wobbling the car more. "The handling isn't very good", Edward said after a minute on the road. I was getting aggravated at him trying to find the safest car for me.

We arrive back at the car lot and we were all getting out. "This car isn't safe for Bella", Edward said while facing Alex. "Ok", he said while thinking. "I think I got the perfect car, follow me." He said while moving towards another set of cars. "Here is a black Maserati Quattroporte GT, it is a spacious car, and the handling is good, and also has on Star where if she ever had an accident, or her car ever got stolen they would be able to track where her car is. Do you want to test drive it?" Alex asked while putting his hand on the roof of the car. "Yea, I like it, what do you think Bella?" Edward asked while looking though the window. "I like it too", I said hoping this would be the last car.

Alex got the keys and we all got in. Edward of course, drove again. When he got inside, he had a smile on his face. "This car does have a lot of space", Edward said. I was happy; this may be the last car to try. Edward turned on t he engine and smiled again. "The engine very quiet" Edward said. He acted like he was a judge for the safest car award. We head off onto the road to test how the car drives. He wobbled the car again, and he stopped after a few seconds with a smile on his face. "I like the handling on this car", he said. I had a huge smile on my face knowing I was going to get this car. All of a sudden, Edward slammed on the breaks. I was jolted forward, but thank goodness, I wore my seat belt or else I would be flying up in the front, hitting the windshield. "Why did you do that, Edward?" I asked. "I wanted to see the reaction time on the break." Edward said. I was pissed at him, why didn't he just turn me into a vampire so he wouldn't have to worry about my safety.

"The brakes are good", Edward said having a smile on his face. I just sighed wanting to get this over with. He faced Alex and asked "how are the air bags in this car? I want to make sure if she ever get in a crash, that the air bags can save her." "Well there is just the air bag in the front and side of the drivers and the passenger's seat and also on the roof of the car" Alex said pointing to where the air bags are. Edward smile and said I think we may get this car. We drove into the car lot and when we stopped I had a huge grin on my face. I was going to get this car. After everyone was out Alex turned towards me "I'll get the paper work so we ca-", just before Alex could finish I heard the sound of glass breaking with a huge boom. . I turned to see the cause of the noise and saw the car and notice Edward next to the car that had glass shattered all over and a huge dent on the roof of the car.

"What happened?" Alex asked with staring at the dented car. "I wanted to see how the alarm is to the car. I wanted to make sure that the car alarm would go off and apparently it didn't so, we can't get this car." He said with a smile on his face. "Oh, and don't worry I will pay for the damaged of the car", Edward added. Alex was speechless; he didn't know what else to say. I was really pissed at him now. "EDWARD", I said marching towards him. "I am finding the next car without you", I said to him walking towards Alex and pulling him along to find the next car. Alex was still speechless to what Edward did to the car. "Bella, I'm sorry." He said trailing after us. "No", I said. "Leave me alone; go find the rest of your family while Alex and I find a car. I'll come find you when I'm done." I said to Edward. Edward just stopped looking at me as Alex and I walked away from Edward. Once, Alex got over the shock over the car he asked, "So, let's look at other cars." He said as we moved to another group of cars.

I couldn't stay mad at Edward knowing he only wanted me to be safe, but sometimes he just got to believe that not everything is always safe. "This car here is a 2009 Aston Martin Vantage", Alex said while we stopped in front of a blue car. "What do you think about this car", he said facing me. "I like it, let's test drive it." I said to his with a smile on my face. Knowing this time Edward wasn't going to bother me.

A few minutes later, Alex came back with the keys. "Here you are, now let's go see how you like it." He said walking towards the passenger seat. We both got in and I was about to start the car when a guy came out waving at Alex. "Hey Alex, you have a phone call." The guy said coming closer to us. "Who is it?" Alex asked getting out of the car. "It's your daughter; I think she wanted to ask you about going to a party tonight." He said. "Ok", Alex said. Alex face towards me and said "I'm sorry, but I need to take this call, do you mind waiting a few minutes while I take this call?" he asked with an apologetic smile. "Sure, I don't mind", I said. "Thank you", he said as he walked away.

It has been a few minutes since Alex left to take the phone call. I started to get bored so I decided just to look at other cars just in case I ended up not liking this car. I walked around but, didn't go far because I didn't know when Alex will be back. While I was looking at some red car I heard something shut, I looked around and no one was around. I just shrugged it off, thinking I was just hearing things. Three minutes later, Alex walking back to me. "Sorry about that", he said as we both got back into the car. "No problem", I said as got into the car.

**EPOV**

I didn't know why Bella was mad at me for; all I wanted to do was make sure the car was safe for her. I wanted to check and see if the last car had a car alarm and the only way I could do that was to hit the car. After Bella and Alex left to go find another car for her, I headed back to find Alice and the rest of my family to see if they found a car yet. I found Alice and the others walking towards me, "Where's Bella?" Emmett asked me as he got closer looking over my shoulders. "Well", I said. "She went to find a car", I said running my hands through me hands. "Why aren't you with her?" Emmett asked. "Well", I said again not wanting to tell them what happen. "Because, Bella got mad at him", Alice said answering Emmett's question.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked as he had a huge grin on his face. "Well, we were just finding a car and she got mad at me because all I wanted to do was find her a safe car." I said. "No, she got mad because he wouldn't let her drive the car and he also made dent and broke a window to one of the cars to see if the alarm worked", Alice said about to burst out laughing. After Alice said that Emmett fell to the ground laughing, Alice busted out laughing after Emmett did. I looked towards Jasper and saw he was almost about to fall down laughing with Alice and Emmett. Rose just rolled her eyes. _Edward, I know you care about Bella, but she isn't that breakable._ Rose thought as she was perfecting her nails. I just sighed and just thought of something. _Edward that won't work,_ Alice thought while she was still on the ground with Emmett and Jasper. I just walked away searching for Bella.

It wasn't long until I found Bella talking to Alex by what looks like an Aston Martin Vantage. I stayed hidden behind a grey car, while Alex was talking to Bella about the detail about the car. A few minutes later Alex went to get the keys to the car. I was just about to hide in the Ashton Martin Vantage when I noticed the car I hid behind. It was an Ashton Martin V12. It was a really nice car, and it seem like it was the best car for Bella. But I just put that thought aside because I needed to somehow get into the Vantage. When I got closer to the Vantage I notice Bella was looking at a red DBS Volante. I just shook my head; Bella had no idea that the DBS is one of the most dangerous cars. I really don't know how Bella can attract danger.

I notice just then this was the best time to try and hide in the car. I went to the trunk thinking this was the best spot to hide, and took the Slim Jim, I took from Rosalie, and got the trunk to open. It made some noise and I looked quickly over to Bella and notice she didn't hear anything. I open the trunk and got in. Closing the trunk quietly but I ended up making a louder sound than I plan on making. I was hoping it was only loud to vampire ears. I was listening to see if anyone notice me hiding in the trunk. _I don't know why Liz think she has go to the party. Teenagers these days,_ I heard Alex thought. "Sorry about that", I heard Alex said as he got into the car. "No Problem", I heard Bella said as she got into the car. "Good", I thought. "Bella isn't angry anymore", I thought bringing a smile to my face.

They headed off in the Aston Martin Vantage once they got in. It felt like the Vantage had good handling when Bella was driving it. I wonder what Bella thoughts were right now, how I wish I could hear her thoughts, the only thought I heard was Alex and other people walking on the sidewalk. _She drives much better than her boyfriend; I don't know how she can stand someone like him. I don't think I could stand my wife if she was like her boyfriend._ Alex said as we were driving along. "Make a U turn here and we can head back", Alex said. Right after Alex said that I was throw across the other side of the trunk making a thump. I was really hoping they wouldn't hear that but I was wrong. I felt the car stopped all of a sudden and I knew we weren't back yet. I heard someone get out of the car hoping it was Alex instead of Bella. Luck wasn't on my side, Bella opened the trunk having a murderous glare at me. I knew she was pissed at me. "EDWARD!" She yelled at me. "CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BUY A CAR ALONE WITHOUT YOU FOLLOWING ME", she said still glaring at me. "Bella, I'm sorry, I jus-", I never got to finish. "EDWARD, I'M NOT THAT FRAGLE." She said slamming the trunk with me still inside it.

I open the trunk with the safety latch. Once I got out I looked around to find Bella but, she wasn't there. I saw Alex standing a few feet away from me. "Do you know where she went?" I asked Alex. He pointed the direction where my brothers and sisters were. I was about to ask him if she bought the car but he answered my question before I could ask. "She bought the car, if you wanted to know. I just wanted wait to make sure you got out alright because I don't think she was mad enough to want you dead." I sighed and turn to Alex. "Thanks", I said to him as I headed off towards Bella. "You welcome", I heard him yell.

_Sneak Peek Chapter 8: _

_Kyle explained the different things the car had, while Carlisle and I listened. I couldn't understand most of the things he said but it did seem like Carlisle knew what he was talking about. Not two minutes later we heard a crash, "EMMETT!"_

**What did Emmett do this time? Review and tell me how you like it. Remember I need at least one review and I'll give you the Sneak Peek to the next chapter, If I get no reviews no Sneak Peek. Also, I put up a poll up to which story you would want me to do becasue I may decide to either a) do two storys at a time or b) do the story you would perfer me to do. I have all the summery on my profile.  
**


	9. EMMETT!

**Chapter 8 - EMMETT!! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the character, Stephanie Meyers own them

**This is Esme and Carlisle's Chapter. Just a quick reminder since it has been a while. Towards the ending of Chapter two the kids left Esme and Carlisle, and now Esme and Carlisle is following Kyle, their sales guy, to find a car for Esme. **

**Esme POV**

After the kids ran off to find cars for themselves, I turned back to Carlisle. "I really hope they don't cause any trouble." I said to Carlisle as we followed Kyle to look for a car for me. We stopped at a car that looked nice, but I didn't want this car because I wanted a car that can hold everyone.

"Here, we have the Jaguar XK-Series Trims. It has a V* 32 – Valve, with a MPFI Engine, and it also has a horsepower of 300. So what do you think?" He asked looking at both of us. "It doesn't look like you can fit a lot of people in there." I said to Kyle.

"Ok." He said starting to think. "I got it," he said leaving his thoughts. "Follow me, I know the perfect car for you," he said as he started to walk towards another group of arrived to another group of cars that looked like mini-vans. "Ok, by what I figured out from the last car, you seem like a mother and have children. Am I correct?" Kyle asked while leaning against a red car.

"Yes, I have five children." I said to him with a smile. "Well, here is one of the best type of car for a mother like yourself." He said as he stopped leaning on the car. "This here is a Dod-" he said before he was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"HEY, GUESS WHAT?" We all turned are heads to see my children walking towards us. "What?" Carlisle said as they got closer. "I GOT A HUMMER!" Emmett said as he had a huge grin on his face. "What about your Jeep? I thought you love your Jeep," I asked confused to why he would want a different car. "I did love my car before I saw this Hummer. It has some awesome feature like a DVD player with wireless headphones, heated windshield wiper that can remove snow and ice." Emmett said as he still had his huge smile.

"That is nice de-" Before I could finish he continued. "It also has one of the coolest things in the world. It has a little TV screen, and it turns on when you put your car in reverse, and when you do that it shows a rear view of the back and you can look at it instead of turning around and looking in back." "Not that you ever do look in the back." I head Edward mumble.

"That is nice dear." I said turning to Rose. "Did your fi-" Before I could ask Rose if she found a car Emmett cut in, "Also, it can go OFF- ROAD. Can you believe it? A car that has the most awesome stuff in it can also go off-road. I finally found my dream car. Can't you believe it?" Emmett said with an awed expression, probably thinking about his Hummer.

I turned back to Rose, and asked my unfinished question I never got to ask, "Did you find a car Rose?" "No, I decided to wait because I've only had my BMW for two years, and just thought I could wait." she said. I turned to Alice about to ask her if she found a car, but I guess she saw me ask her. "Oh, I found my dream car too. I got a PORSCHE." She said screaming out the last work.

"That's nice dear. What about you, Jasp-" I said before noticing Jasper wasn't there. "Where is Jasper?" I asked a little confused. "Oh, he got mad because all we did was make suggestions about what car he should get." Alice said like it was nothing. "Where did he go?" I ask a little worried even though I knew he would be ok.

"I don't know he just stormed off." Rose said this time. I noticed Bella next to Alice. "What about you dear? Did you and Edward find a car?" I ask just noticing Edward was nowhere to be found. I was about to ask where he was, knowing he'd never leave Bella side.

"To answer the question your thinking, I left Edward by some group of cars because he was being too controlling about which car I should get and yes I did find a car." Bella said before Emmett added on. "More like Bella got pissed at Edward, and left him in the trunk." Emmett said laughing. "Why was he in the trunk?" Carlisle asked just as confused as I am. "Because," Alice said joining Emmett in laughing. "Bella left Edward sometime ago, and then he found us and we started laughing because he broke a car and -" before Alice could finish Carlisle said, "He broke a car? How did he do that? Wait don't answer that." Carlisle said.

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked worried if any humans were around. "No, no one was hurt." Emmett said still laughing. I was relieved no one was hurt. "What else happen? Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Well, while we were laughing at him, he left and I warned him Bella was going to be mad, but he still left. When he found Bella, he used the Slim Jim to open the trun-"

"That is where my Slim Jim went" Rose said interrupting Alice. "Why do you have a Slim Jim, Rose?" Carlisle asked. "Welllll..." Rose said not wanting to answer it. "Never mind, continue Alice." Carlisle said.

"As I was saying. Edward used the Slim Jim to open the trunk and he hid there to try and protect Bella from something, which I don't know what. When Bella made a U turn, Edward wasn't prepared and ended up bumping into the side of the trunk and just so you know, he made a dent in the car. Bella heard the noise and stopped the car and she found Edward in the trunk. She closed the trunk and drove back to the car lot and left Edward in the trunk." Alice said trying not to laugh.

"Is he still there?" I asked wanting to run there to get him out. "No, he got out by the emergency lever in the trunk; all cars have them now and days." Alice said calming down a little a moment later, we found Edward and Jasper coming towards us laughing. "What's so funny?" Emmett asked confused.

"Nothing", Jasper said calming down. No one really pressed the issue because Bella was still mad at Edward. Kyle got our attention back. "This car here is a 2009 Dodge Caravan, it has automatic doors and will open and close with by pressing this button here." Kyle said pushing a button on a car remote. "COOL! Let me see." Emmett said snatching the remote out of Kyle's hand. Emmett started to press the button and we could see the door opening and closing, opening and closing, "What does this do?" Emmett said.

"Don't pr-", was all Kyle got out before we heard the car alarm go off. Emmett was pressing buttons on the remote to try to turn the alarm off, and Kyle just snatched the remote out of Emmett's hands. Kyle, press one button and then the alarm went off. "How did you do that?" Emmett asked amazed.

"You just press that button right here," he said while pointing to a button. "Right here", Emmett said. "No, not th-" Kyle said before Emmett set the alarm off again. Kyle just sighed and pressed the same button before. "Never mind", Kyle said moving towards the Caravan. "This car here won five stars for the safest car, and is the top five best family cars. Your kids can check the back out, but just please don't break anything." He said looking directly at Emmett.

"What?" Emmett asked as I saw the rest of the family giving a pointed glance at him. "Why does everyone think I'm going to break something?" Emmett said.

"Because," Rose said still looking at him. "You always do. Do you remember the time when you broke my car trying to prove that you could break missile proof glass that Esme and Carlisle installed. Or the time when you decided to slide down the stair rail and then there ended up being a big hole in the wall because of you, or-" Before Rose could continue Emmett interrupted. "Ok, I get it. I won't break anything," he said backing away.

Once Kyle unlocked the door, Emmett rushed into the car, making the car rock. I just shook my head, and got into the car. Kyle explained the different things the car had, while Carlisle and I listened. I couldn't understand most of the things he said, but it did seem like Carlisle knew what he was talking about. Not two minutes later we heard a crash then, "EMMETT!"

**A/N: (I was so close to ending this chapter right here, but decided to be nice and continue.)**

**Rose POV **

After Emmett rushed into the caravan almost tipping it, I followed in. Emmett was sitting in the front seat, sitting there or more like jumping in his seat. I sat in the last front seat next to Emmett while Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward sat in the back. I noticed that Alice ended up sitting on Jasper lap because there wasn't a seat for Alice; not that she minded. After I got settled in the seat, I noticed it was very comfortable, and I looked at Emmett to see how he liked the car, but he was too busy messing with the knobs in front of him. "Emmett!" I said. "Stop, playing with the knobs, you're going to break it." I said to him knowing if he played with them any longer he was going to break them.

"Jeez Rose, you suck out all the fun," Emmett said crossing his arms. Not five seconds later he found something else to mess with. He was feeling around below his seat. "What are you doing Emmett?" I asked him. "I'm trying to put my seat down so I can take a quick nap." He said still feeling around.

"Emmett, you can't sleep," I said shaking my head. "I know that, but Kyle doesn't know that." He said looking up in front where Esme, Carlisle, and Kyle were looking at some of the features up in front. "Here we are." Emmett said finding a lever.

"I don't th-" before I could finish. Emmett seat started to spin around. "Cool!" He said spinning around. "Emmett, sometimes I think you are really a five-year- old in a 19 year old body." I said. "I'm actually a 74 year old vampire in a 19 year old body." He said with a smirk on his face. I didn't say anything and just rolled my eyes.

After a minute his eyes caught something, I looked to where he was looking. He was looking at the ground, to where there was a latch or something. Emmett reached down and pulled the latch open and saw a metal pole, and a plastic rectangle object. "What's this?" Emmett said lifting the pole in one hand and the rectangle object in the other.

"That's a table." Bella said looking at the two objects. "How can it be a table?" Emmett said staring at the two objects. "Here" Bella said pulling another latch that was between Emmett's and my seat and taking the pole and sticking it somewhere in the latch and then connecting the rectangle object to the pole.

"Ohhhhh." Emmett said realizing how it was a table. "I wonder how strong it is?" He asked as he raised both arms. "N-" was all I got out before he slammed both arms down, bringing the table down. "EMMETT!" Everyone except Carlisle, Esme, and Kyle said. The top of the table cracked the window and ended up somewhere in the car while the pole was still attached to the bottom of the car bent.

**Carlisle POV**

When we heard a crash and Esme, Kyle, and I looked in back to see a metal pole connected to the bottom of the car bent. "What h-" was all Kyle could get out, he was almost speechless. "Emmett, what did you do?" Esme said as she had a stern face on. "I wanted to see how strong the table is," he said with a smile on his face.

"Where is the table?" Kyle asked as soon as he could speak. "I don't know." Emmett said shrugging his shoulders. I turned to Kyle "I'm so sorry, we will pay for the damage Emmett made." I said to Kyle with a soft smile on my face. "Ok." Kyle said still looking at the bent metal pole. "So, how do you like the Caravan?" Kyle asked Esme.

"I like it and it would be the perfect car but," Esme said thinking. "But what?" Kyle asked probably wondering what the problem is. It's too small for my family. If it had one more seat then I would buy it, but it's too small." Esme said as she looked around the car. "Ok, I think I have the perfect car for you." Kyle said getting out of the car, "Follow me, and I'll show you."

**Bella POV**

After Emmett broke the table to the Caravan, Kyle led us to another set of cars. I was still little mad at Edward, but I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever. Kyle let us Maroon car that seemed like the perfect car for Esme. "Here is the Mercedes GL 550. It can fit up to eight people and drives very well on uneven terrains."

"I love it!" Esme said as she ran towards it. "We'll buy it."Carlisle said to Kyle as he looked towards Esme with a smile on his face. "Don't you want to test drive it?" Kyle asked. "No, I don't think this car will give us any problem and I think it's time to get home anyway." Carlisle said facing towards Kyle.

"Ok, just meet me in the office when you're ready to pay for the cars and it was nice doing business with you." Kyle said reaching his hand out for Carlisle to shake. "It was good doing business with you too. Sorry for all the damage my family has done." Carlisle said as he shook Kyle's hand.

Carlisle turned towards us. "Let's go pay for the cars and head home." Carlisle said with a huge smile on his face. I think everyone was happy that it was time to go, well almost everyone.

"I don't want to go!" Emmett said stomping his feet. "Emmett this isn't a playground," Rose said rolling her eyes. "Don't you want to play with your Hummer when you get home?" She said with a smile. "YEAH, lets go!" Emmett said running towards the office, while the rest of us walk.

Edward walked next to me, "Bella, I sorry. I just wanted a car that was safe for you." He said dazzling me. "You're forgiven." I said as I held out my hand for him. "Thank you love", he said as we headed off to the office.

**One more Chapter left, I'm sad that it's going to end but the story must end somehow. Also, If I get at least five reviews, I will put up a sneak peek to "The Blue Empress", next chapter. If I get ten, I give you the first chapter to the "Blue Empress." So, Review**

**_Sneek Peek Chapter 9:_**

"_They must have called for backups", I thought to myself. "I need to get home or else I lose the bet." "How should I do it", I said to myself in deep thought. Not a moment later, I decided what my next plan was._

**Hmm. Who do you think it is? Review, the more reviews I receive the faster I post the next chapter and don't forget I need at least five reviews and I'll give you a sneak peek to "The Blue Empress". If I get ten, you'll get the first chapter.  
**


	10. You'll never catch me Coppers

**Chapter 9 – You'll never catch me Coppers**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight or any of the character, Stephanie Meyers own them

**A/N: **** This is the last chapter to 'Never buy a Car with a Cullen; it's going to be short and I'm really sad that it ended but also happy because I get to start my other stories that I want to write so, keep an eye on my next story the 'Blue Empress.' Also, I always keep on forgetting to mention my beta reader. Big thanks to my beta reader, Alice001 because she beta fast, and fix all my grammar problem. The summery to 'The Blue Empress' is in my profile so, check that out. **

**BellaPOV**

"That will be $501,403." Alex said as he added it all up together. Everyone was crowded in the office, which I don't really know why we're all in here. Esme and Carlisle sat in the seat while the rest of us stood mushed together.

"Here", Carlisle said as he handed a credit card to Alex. After Alex went though the paying process, he handed all the keys to Carlisle. Before I could even blink, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward tackled Carlisle trying to get the keys to their new cars. Carlisle would probably be rushed to the hospital if he wasn't a vampire. Everyone besides Carlisle, Esme, and me rushed outside to the new cars.

A minute after almost everyone rushed out, I went outside to see what the plan was for riding back home. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I were going to drive our new car. Carlisle was going to drive the Mercedes, Rose was going to drive the Jeep, and Edward was riding with me. This was one of the rare times I got to drive a car while Edward was in the passenger seat. He started to beg me to let him drive my car home, but I didn't give in. We all headed back to Forks from buying a car and one thing I learned today was never go shopping with a Cullen because it will only bring trouble no, scratch that. It will only bring disaster.

**A/N: I was going to end it here but decided to add a little more.**

**EmPOV**

"Hey Jasper, I'll race you home!" I yelled to Jasper as I was driving next to him. "Fifty bucks says I beat you." Jasper said leaning out of his car. "Deal" I said getting ready. "On your mark. Get set. GO!" I yelled as I pressed on the gas as hard as I could.

We were racing for about a minute, when I head sirens. "Shit!" I said as I thought of what to do because I wasn't going to lose. I saw Jasper pull over as a police pulled over. "Yes, he lost." I thought as I drove past him. All I need to do now is go home without being stopped. A minute after I passed Jasper, another police started to chase me.

"They must have called for backups." I thought to myself. "I need to get home or else I'll lose the bet!" I thought to myself. "How should I do it?" I said to myself in deep thought. Not a moment later, I decided what my next plan was.

**BPOV**

We were half way home when we heard sirens; we didn't see them yet so I just shrugged it off. "Emmett." Edward said shaking his head. "What?" I asked but before he could answer, Emmett started to speed pass us with three police cars chasing him.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS!" He yelled with his head out the window. I just stared at Emmett wide eyed and speechless while he turned off the road driving full speed. The cops followed him even though their cars weren't made to go off road.

Ok, I was wrong. The two things I learned today is never go shopping with a Cullen and never, I mean never, go in a car with Emmett driving, because it will only bring disaster, especially with Emmett driving.

**A/N: I hope you like the ending. Thank you to everyone who reviews especially anyone who review every chapter. Also, I did another one-shot called 'Counting Sheeps', so check that out and don't forget I have a poll up, if no one vote I'm just going to do the story I plan on doing next. Also, because of Mrs. Emmett Cullen xoxoxo, -CrA-zAy ChlcKiE-, rayana1997, musycluver2011, and mini Cullen. You get a sneak peek to 'The Blue Empress.'**

* * *

**Sneak Peek to Blue Empress**

* * *

**BPOV**

After what seem like a lifetime to me when we pulled on to an unpaved road. "Are we almost there?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer. "Yea, we're almost there just a few more minutes." Angela said paying attention to the road. The trees go closer to the road on both sides, leaving me only to be able to see a little ahead. After what seem like a few miles, the woods begin to thin, and then I saw we were pulling up to what use to be a meadow or lawn, I couldn't really tell with all the weeds. In the front of the house were six cedars tree, partly covering the view of the house. The house looked like it was over a hundred years old, but of course it was. It was a white house but with all the dirt covering the house it looked off-white, it was three stories high and was rectangular shaped.

We parked right in front of the house and when we got out; Mike and the rest of the boys were just arriving. "Ok Bella, are you ready?" Mike asked. "As ready as I'll ever be" I said staring at the house. I looked towards a window and saw someone there looking at us or more like me. I blinked and looked again and the person was gone. I said to myself "Bella, it was just your imagination; no one was at the window." Everyone was watching me as I moved towards the house. When I got to the door I tried to open but I guess luck was on my side, it was locked. I yelled over to my friends "The door is locked, I can't ge-"before I could finished my sentence the door slowly creaked open. I peeked through the door and saw no one there. As I was about go through the door, I took a last peek of my friends, which I may see again, "if I'm lucky", I thought to myself as I went into the Cullens Mansion.

**So review and tell me how you liked the ending to the story of my story and also what you think about the sneak peek to my next story.**


	11. Next Story

For those who are interested in reading the Blue Empress. The first chapter is up. Sorry for the long wait.


End file.
